The Organic Light Emitting Diode (OLED) display is a display technology which has great prospects for development. It does not only possess extremely excellent display performance but also properties of self-illumination, simple structure, ultra thin, fast response speed, wide view angle, low power consumption and capability of realizing flexible display, and therefore is considered as “dream display”. At present, the OLED display has got the favor of the major display manufacturers, and becomes the third generation display after the Cathode Ray Tube (CRT) and the Liquid Crystal Display (LCD).
So far, the ratio of the OLED used in the apparatuses, such as the cell phone and the tablet becomes higher and higher. The main technical spirit is an OLED display utilizing the Red, Green, Blue (RGB), three primary colors for emission, and utilizing the Fine Metal Mask (FMM) to manufacture the red, green, blue sub pixels aligned Side by Side (SBS). Along with the higher and higher requirement for the resolution in the market, this technology appears more and more inadequate due to the restriction of FMM accuracy.
Another method to realize the full color display is white light OLED+RGB color filters (CF) technology. The mature CF skill is used and it will not be restricted by the FMM accuracy, and thus, can be used for manufacturing the high resolution OLED display. However, the saturation of the three primary colors is lower, and the display color gamut is not wide enough (NTSC color gamut<90%).
There is one more solution for realizing the full color is based on the blue light OLED, and with the help of the Color conversion method (CCM) of the green light and the red light. The blue light excites the red, green light materials to make them emit lights to obtain the red, green, blue, three primary colors to realize the color display. Nevertheless, most of the CCM materials for now are organic fluorescent materials, and the color saturation is low, and the display color gamut is not wide enough (NTSC color gamut<90%).